SSX Truth or Dare
by The One True Koneko
Summary: SSX3 Griff and Mac get bored and decide to play a harmless game of Truth or Dare. Chaos, of course, ensues. Will Mac kiss Kaori in front of EVERYONE? Is Viggo gay? And who exactly is Griff’s secret crush? Pairings: Viggo/Allegra/Mac/Kaori, Zoe/OC, Griff/?
1. Prologue: Truth or Dare?

**SSX: Truth or Dare!**

Written by: The One True Koneko

Prologue: Truth or Dare?

It was a quiet evening at the BIG Mountain Lodge, much too quiet for the tastes of one Griff Simmons. "Mac?" he asked the older teen, who seemed to be sleeping on the lounge sofa. "Mac?" he asked, getting closer. "Mac… I'm bored…"

The brunette opened one eye groggily. "So entertain yourself."

"But Mac… there's nothing to do…" Griff complained. Mac rolled over to face away from him. "Please Mac… I don't feel like watching cartoons, and it's too late for me to go on a practice run, but I want to DO something!" Mac muttered something unintelligible. "What Mac?"

"I said go play a board game. I'm sure there are some around here for kids your age."

"But Maaaaaaac…" Griff whined. "Those are only good if you have two players!" Mac didn't reply. "Mac… please play with me."

Mac groaned. "Fine… What do you want to play?" he asked, irked.

Griff thought for a moment. "Um… how about Tag?"

"No, for two reasons…" Mac said. "One, if we play inside we'll break stuff. And two, if we play outside we'll freeze."

"Spin the Bottle?" Griff kept trying.

"Dude, there aren't any other folks to play with, and I'm NOT kissing you."

Griff chuckled. "Right…" He thought some more… "How about Truth or Dare?"

Mac seemed like he was about to say no again, but changed his mind. "You know, that isn't such a bad idea actually."

"Great! I'll get anyone who's still up!" Griff said, dashing up the stairs.

Mac grinned and laid back down on the sofa. It'd be a little while before Griff got back… "I guess we could use my hat…" he muttered, placing said beanie on the coffee table. He folded his arms behind his head, going back to sleep.


	2. Round 1: Begin!

**SSX: Truth or Dare!**

Written by: The One True Koneko

Disclaimer: Tyson McRae is © to Viable-Solution. Kris Baxter is mine! All other characters featured in this chapter are neither of ours...

Round 1: Begin!

Roughly thirty minutes later, most of the BIG Lodge cadre had been rounded up, as well as two boarders who'd been visiting from another lodge. Griff was sitting to the right of Kaori, who was next to Mac, who was next to Zoe, who was next to Viggo, who was next to Tyson McRae and Kris Baxter (both from the older lodge at peak one's base). "So who's first?" Griff asked.

"Not me," Tyson and Mac said at the same time. Viggo rolled his eyes and drew a random name out of the hat. Everyone present had put their name in, and all eyes were on Viggo as he unfolded the paper.

"I have… Zoe. Truth or Dare?" he asked, adding a mysterious tone in to be dramatic. Everyone chuckled and looked at Zoe.

Zoe smirked. "Dare me sucker!"

"Way to go Zoe!" Kaori said, clapping.

"Very well," Viggo said, smiling. "I dare you to… Snog… Tyson… in front of everyone." The others laughed, even Tyson until he realized that he was the one getting kissed.

"Snog?" Zoe asked. "Speak English ya prissy Finn!"

Viggo grinned. "I mean kiss him…" he said. "And I'm Swedish, not Finnish."

Zoe stood, walking over to Tyson and pecking him on the cheek before sitting back down at her seat. Viggo looked a bit disappointed. "You didn't say to kiss him on the lips," Zoe reminded.

"True," the Swede said as Zoe pulled out a name.

Zoe unfolded the slip of paper. "Truth or Dare, Mac?" she asked.

Mac yawned. "Truth," he said simply.

"Okay…" Zoe said. "If you had to pick between Viggo and Griff… who would you rather sleep with?" This of course made Mac's eyes shoot wide open.

"Dude, that is just sick! You know I don't roll that way, Zo." He said, obviously upset.

Zoe smirked. "Answer the question."

For Mac, it was either A or B. A, choose Viggo and be called queer… or B, chose Griff and be called a queer pedophile. "Fine… I'd choose…" _'If you're gonna screw up, you might as well do it big'_ he thought. "…Griff."

Everyone stared at Mac, mouths agape. Viggo was the first to speak. "Oh… You don't like me Mac? How sad…" he said, faking that tears were welling up in his eyes.

"I will never… look at Mac… the same way… ever… again…" Griff said, actual tears welling up in his. Kris smiled and put her arm around him.

"Don't worry, Griff," she said quietly. "It doesn't mean he really feels that way. It's just a game."

"Yeah, Grommett, like I'd ever hit on you…" Mac said, reaching in. "Kay… I have, Kris. Truth or Dare?" he said.

"Dare! I'm feeling adventurous!" she said, smiling.

Mac smiled back. "Okay, I dare you to do two things… First you have to spin around until you can't anymore. Then, you have to kiss whoever you stop in front of, on the lips."

Kris snorted. "Psh, that's easy!"

She stood up and started spinning, doing a little loop around the group. She finally fell over with a dull thud. "Damn, you okay?" asked a male voice as its owner helped her up. Kris grinned, planting a kiss on… Nate. "Um… Yeah," he said, obviously confused. He'd just so happened to walk in during the dare.

"Yo, Nate!" Mac said. "We're doin' Truth or Dare. Wanna play?" he offered.

Nate grinned as Kris wobbled back to her seat. "Sure, I loved that game growing up. I'll join next round though; anybody want some coffee?" Immediately, most of the boys' (and Zoe's) hands shot up. Griff was the only boy who didn't.

"I'm… not allowed to have coffee," he said simply. This sent chuckles rippling around the room, chuckles that he ignored. "Could you get me some hot chocolate instead, Nate?"

"Ooh! Me also Nate," Kaori said.

Nate grinned and shrugged, "Okay."

"Okay, so I'm next!" Kris said as Nate walked into the kitchen area. There were four names left… "I have Griff!" she said excitedly. "Truth or Dare, lil' buddy?"

"Um… Dare!" he said.

Kris thought for a bit. "You'll wish you said truth. Okay, I dare you to find Elise, wherever she is, give her a hug and say 'I love you, Mom'!" She smirked, "Then, I suggest you run; run very fast."

Griff groaned. "Do I have to? You know how Elise is!" Kris nodded. "Man… no fair…" He got up and headed upstairs, looking for Elise.

Tyson watched as he went. "Ya think he'll do it?"

A few minutes later there was a surprised yelp from Elise, followed by an angry shout. "GRIFF! Get. Back. Here. NOW!"

"I'm sorry!" Griff yelled as her practically flew down the stairs, hiding behind Mac and Kaori.

Elise walked in. She was wearing a bikini, albeit with a towel over it, and was most likely preparing for a dip in the lodge's hot tub. "Where is he!?" she asked angrily

Everyone pointed to behind Mac. Elise grabbed Griff by the hood of his jacket. "Traitors…" he muttered, looking at them.

"So who put you up to it? It was Viggo wasn't it? Wasn't it!?" Elise asked, shaking him.

Viggo's eye widened, dreading Elise's wrath. "Actually, it was…"

"We're playing Truth or Dare! It was a dare, okay?" Griff interrupted.

"Nice bikini by the way Elise…" Viggo said.

"You like it? Really? I just bought it yester-Ahem! Don't distract me…" She set Griff down. "Next time Griffon," here he winced at his full first name, "hug someone your own age. And for the last time, we aren't related."

"Okay…" Griff said sitting back in his spot. "Finally, My turn," he said, drawing a slip of paper out of the hat. "Kaori, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Kaori said. "Truth is best…"

"Okay, who's your favorite guy on the mountain?" he asked, eager to embarrass his victim.

"Um… err… I…" Kaori said, obviously regretting her choice. "I like most…"

"C'mon Kaori, we all know who it is…" Viggo said.

"I like… Mac… most…" she said, blushing furiously. Everyone smiled, chuckling and exchanging looks.

"S'okay Kaori," Mac said. "You're my favorite gal on this mountain, or on any mountain for that matter." Kaori's blushing seemed to fade at this. "We're partners, after all."

"Your turn to pick a name, Kaori," Kris said. Kaori nodded and pulled out a name; it'd be either Viggo or Tyson.

"Tyson!" she exclaimed, "Truth or Dare?"

Tyson shrugged. "Truth."

"Kaori wonders if Tyson has ever had a…" she paused, turning to Zoe "crush?"

Zoe grinned and Tyson smirked. "Yeah, I liked this one girl in sixth grade." Kaori's eyes brightened. "And I'm not telling who." All three girls, and Griff, sulked at this. "Quit yur moping; she didn't ask who…"

"Tyse is right," Mac said. "And we all know who's up next."

"Drinks are ready!" Nate called, bringing in the cups of coffee and hot coco. Everyone who'd asked for some gave a cheer. Mugs were passed around and soon almost everyone had a drink. In fact, Kris was the only one who didn't.

"I'm not thirsty…" she said when Nate offered her some of his.

Tyson grinned, drawing the last name from the hat. "I don't even know why I'm doing this… Truth or Dare Viggo?"

"Dare!" Viggo said happily. "I doubt that anything you come up with will be that bad…"

"Oh really..?" Tyson asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I dare you to…" Here he leaned over, whispering something into Viggo's ear. The Swede's eyes widened in shock.

"No! I won't do it! You can't make me!" he shouted. This time tears really were preparing to fall.

"Geez, Tyse, what'd you say?" Kris asked.

"He'll do it in a sec; just let him regain his composure…" Tyson said, grinning ear to ear.

"Very well then…" Viggo said in a defeated tone… "I'mactuallygay…" he muttered under his breath.

"Say that again? I didn't hear you," Zoe said, teasing. Apparently she'd already guess what Viggo, now blushing, had to admit.

"I said I'm actually gay! Now can we stop for the night? This game is getting on my nerves!" Everyone cracked up, except or Nate, Griff, and Kris…

"Oh my…" Kris muttered, feeling the sting that Viggo must have been feeling by now.

"Nate, this reminds me… I thought 'gay' meant happy…" the thirteen year old said.

Nate stifled a laugh. "Well, it does, but the English language has so many words that mean other things…"

"Like?"

"Err… like…"


End file.
